


Love Box

by Lexielle



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, ChoGyul, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentions of Lee Jinhyuk, Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, WooCat, boylove, ryeonseung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexielle/pseuds/Lexielle
Summary: Ever since they started the band, rather, the show they were on, Han Seungwoo was caught between the one who loves me or the one I love.Seungyoun always kept his feelings and sacrificed for the sake of friendship.Wooseok followed his heart and gave up his long-time love.Hangyul always suffers from unrequited loveYes, they are caught in their own little love box





	Love Box

"Knock, knock." Seungyoun peeped through Seungwoo's door, unsure if the older wants company tonight.

His heart hissed in pain with what he saw. 

"Oh! Seungyounie! Come in!" Wooseok, who was lying on Seungwoo's lap with a book in his hand, gestured for him to step inside the room.

"Uhm.. I might be intruding."

"_Ani!_" Seungwoo's eyes brightened as soon as he saw Seungyoun walk towards the couch in the room. "What are you saying? You know you're always welcome here." X1's leader continued with a smile on his face. He has been missing Seungyoun. So much. Then, he felt Wooseok's hand held his own, and the feeling faded away in a snap. "What's up, Seungyounie?"

**_STAY! PLEASE SAY YOU'LL STAY. _**Seungwoo shouted in his head.

"Nothing." Seungyoun forced a smile. "You two are busy. I'll just come back." He stood up, but met Seungwoo's eyes. Seungyoun was controlling a tear from falling. 

"Are you sure?" Wooseok replied, not knowing anything. "Something might be bothering you, you needed to talk to Seungwoo Hyung. I can comeback later, right boo?"

"Yes, yes. My boo's right." Seungwoo agreed, hoping Seungyoun would give in. _OH, PLEASE SAY YOU'LL STAY._

"Nah! It can wait. It's nothing important anyway." Seungyoun lied. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Okay. If you say so." Wooseok said, then turned around, hugging Seungwoo by the waist.

That scene crushed Seungyoun more. 

"I gotta go. Hangyul and Dohyon said they wanted to jam tonight."

"Okay, Seungyounie. Just don't be up too late." Seungwoo pretended to give some leader's advise. "Night, Seungyounie."

Seungyoun just nodded and smiled, walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him. He couldn't walk for a couple of seconds. He closed his eyes and let the lone tear fall., while still holding on the door knob. Good thing the kids are already in bed. They had a tiring schedule tonight, but he wanted to spend some time with Seungwoo. But then again, who is he to take their leader's time, when Wooseok should be the one spending time with him. Seokie is Seungwoo's boyfriend in the first place.

Someone was peeking through the stairs banister, Seungyoun almost jumped as their eyes met. 

"Ya! What are you doing just standing there?" Hangyul asked.

"Oh, Jesus Christ! You scared the hell out of me, Lee Hangyul!" Seungyoun thanked the heavens that he wiped his tears away even before Hangyul, the man who was always there for him, witnessed it.

"Did it on purpose." Hangyul declared with a bright smile. The smile he only shows Seungyoun. "You've been in that position ever since you got out of Seungwoo Hyung's room."

"Wait.. what did you just say?" _Oh, damn. No._ Seungyoun prayed that Hangyul was just kidding. "How long have you been there?"

"What do you think? Can we just go down to our room now? Dohyon is itching to make you listen to the music he just composed, like a couple of minutes ago." Hangyul threw the question back. When in fact, he saw what he wasn't supposed to see. A scene he always witnesses everytime Seungyoun comes back from Seungwoo's room when Wooseok was there.

"Oh, so you've been there just a couple of minutes ago." Seungyoun felt relieved.

"Yes, so please. Let's just go!" Hangyul pulled Seungyoun by the hand. He lied. Like he always does.

As they were going back down, Seungyoun heard his Kakao Talk notification of that certain someone. He hurriedly grabbed his phone out of his pocket to check. 

_You okay, Younie?_

Seungyoun thought he felt that pain again but there was a smile on his face. 

_Yes, I am, hyung. I really just wanted to say hi and maybe chit chat a bit. But Seokie was clingy and all tonight, so I decided not too. Haha. ^^_

_You know how Wooseok is when he's with me. :D Night, Seungyoun. Let's talk again tomorrow._

_Yes, we will... and then the pain will come back. Then again, I, I will always be here loving you from behind. _Seungyoun thought and shrugged it off. "I never was lucky in love anyway." He said to himself.

After getting busy with Hangyul and Dohyon composing music, and eating bowls of Ramyun, Seungyoun couldn't sleep. Seungwoo has been running through his mind all night. It's the wee hours of the morning, yet, he still is wide awake. He felt thirsty all of a sudden, so he got up and headed for the kitchen. 

Seungwoo was up all night. Despite Wooseok being there, tightly locked in his arms, he just couldn't find to close his eyes. He kept on thinking about Seungyoun and his beautiful face.

_Han Seungwoo! Why are you like this? This is not right! _ He scolded himself. How can he be thinking about someone else when the love of his life is beside him? **_The love of his life._** He thought. Could Wooseok really be the love of his life? Or is it the guy he has been pondering about since he can't remember when.

Seungwoo ruffled his hair in confusion. "I gotta go to the bathroom." He stood up, careful not to wake his boyfriend up, and went out to do his business. Then he heard his stomach growl. "Damn! I just realized I haven't eaten a single bite since we came home." He said, feeling his tummy. Seungwoo decided to go down and noticed the light coming out of the kitchen. "Who could it be at this hour? Dohyonie?" The leader smiled at the thought of him catching their maknae sneaking in the kitchen for some food.

To his surprise, he found the man who has been running in his head in front of the fridge, gulping a bottle of water, he found him so sexy. Seungwoo leaned on the wall beside him, folded his arms on his chest, and enjoyed this moment. He stared at Seungyoun's perfect stance, adoring him, but was taken aback when he heard a sob. 

_No!_ Seungwoo shouted in his head. He knew those tears are for him. He had known all this time. He silently walked towards Seungyoun and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist from the back.

"What the?!" Seungyoun wanted to break away in surprise but realized who the owner of those arms are.

The older rested his chin on the younger one's shoulder. "I know those tears are for me. Please don't cry, Cho Seungyoun. Please."

Seungyoun heart leapt as he felt Seungwoo's arms around him. "What are you doing?" He wanted to turn around, in fear that Wooseok or Hangyul might show up any minute from now.

"No. Let's stay this way for a while. Let me finish what I have to say." Seungwoo insisted. "I know you've been hurting all this time... and that is what hurting me more."

"What? Wait- Why?" Seungyoun can never be confused like he was at that moment.

"I've never stopped loving you, Younie. It has been you all along..." Seungwoo finally confessed, to Seungyoun and to himself. "You have always been my one, true love. You know that, right? Since that day... after that day."

Seungyoun had to break free from Seungwoo's embrace. He turned around to look at the older's eyes. "But, but.. Wooseok..."

"He.. it's complicated to explain right now." Seungwoo lowered his head, ashamed of himself.

Seungyoun decided not to hold back anymore. He cupped Seungwoo's face on his hands. "I've been dying all this time and you just let me? Huh?" His tears started to fall. 

Seungwoo saw the waterworks running down Seungyoun's pretty face, he wiped them gently with his thumb. "I'm sorry, bub.."

"Bub? That was how you used to call me before that day..." 

Seungwoo nodded in agreement. "I'm so sorry for causing you pain all these time, bub." He rested his forehead in Seungyoun's own. "Can we start over, Cho Seungyoun?" Seungwoo planted a kiss on Seungyoun's forehead.

Seungyoun closed his eyes as soon as he felt Seungwoo's lips touch his skin. He never thought it'd felt so good. "But, Wooseok... and Hangyul..."

Seungwoo pulled Seungyoun closer for a hug. The latter planted a chaste kiss on the older's shoulder where those gorgeous tattoo was penned.

"I'll let Wooseok know..."

"What will you let me know, Han Seungwoo?" Wooseok was already a mess when Seungwoo turned around to face that familiar deep voice.

Seungyoun pushed Seungwoo away.

"Wooseokie.. I.." Seungwoo couldn't find the words to say.

"So, have you two been doing this behind my back all this time?" Wooseok's tone was annoyed. No. He was hurting.

"No, Wooseokie... It's not like that." Seungyoun started to explain.

"DON'T CALL ME WOOSEOKIE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Wooseok was breaking down. "I guess you never were." With those endless tears pouring from his eyes, Kim Wooseok ran out of the kitchen, and out of their house. Seungwoo started to panic.

"Kim Wooseok, wait!"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been keeping this in my treasure box of fanfics since it started to form in my head for some time now. So, what are we getting now? Angst on Chapter 1? Noo! Haha! Please wait a bit more. I don't plan to make this story a long chaptered one. Enjoy folks!


End file.
